This invention relates to an improved process for the treatment of an effluent comprising a mixture of spent wash from distillery and black liquor from pulp and paper industry. More particularly the invention is related to an improved method for the reduction of Chemical Oxygen Demand (COD), Biological Oxygen Demand (BOD), Total Dissolved Solids (TDS) and color from the mixture of effluents of distillery and pulp and paper industry.
In recent years, industrial effluents have been regarded as common source of pollution, because of lack of efficient treatment and improper mode of disposal of effluents generated by industries. Under these circumstances aquatic life suffers, resulting in loss of productivity natural waters and deterioration of water quality to such an extent that the water becomes unusable. It is obvious that the proper treatment of Distillery effluent (Spent Wash) and effluent from Pulp and Paper industry (Black Liquor) is quite necessary. The alcohol industry in India is based on molasses as the principal raw material. Molasses contains around 15% of fermentable sugars, out of which 9% is utilized for conversion into alcohol during fermentation. The balance organic and inorganic chemicals in the molasses find their way into the effluent popularly known as spent was which is acidic in nature. Spent wash, which is dark in color, has high BOD, COD and TDS. The origin of dark color is mainly due to plant pigments, melanoidins, polyphenolic compounds and caramels that are produced by thermal degradation and condensation reactions of sugar.
The paper and board industries generally use bamboo, straws, bagasse, rags, waste papers and other agricultural residues as raw materials in their manufacturing units. There are several types of processes involved, for which the volume and characteristics of wastewater known as black liquor differ from mill to mill. Black liquor mainly contains 3-6% of lignin originated from the bark of the plant, which is not easily biodegradable, along with other organic and inorganic impurities. The dark color of the black liquor is mainly due to presence of polyphenolic bodies like coniferyl, sinapyl and p-coumaryl alcohols produced during partial degradation of lignin. The pulp and paper industry uses large amounts of water which is recycled and reused resulting in temperature rise and dissolution of more solids in water enhancing problems e.g. corrosion, slime and other deposits. Directly or indirectly, all of these viz. COD, BOD, Color and toxicity may affect aquatic life.
In order to conform to environmental quality guidelines a number of primary and secondary treatment systems such as clarifires, aerated lagoons, trickling filters, biomethanation and other biological systems are installed. All these treatments remove reasonably good amount of COD, BOD but not color toxicity and inorganic impurities. Due to stringent environmental norms, such partially treated effluents of distillery and paper industries are not allowed to mix in the natural stream.
In the prior art the following methods are used to remove COD, BOD, TDS and color of Black Liquor and Spent Wash separately. Several methods hitherto used are described in brief herein below.
Patil, N. B.; Kapadnis, B. P. (School Environmental Sciences, Univ. Poona, Pune, India). Indian J. Environ. Health, 37(2), 84-7 (English) 1995. CODEN: IJEHBP. ISSN: 0367-827X. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA 123:207790 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Patil and Kapadnis have studied decolorization of spentwash melanoidin pigment by chem. and biol. methods. Spentwash from an anaerobic digester was treated with hydrogen peroxide, calcium oxide and soil bacteria. At 144 h. of incubation at varied concentration of hydrogen peroxide, the maximum decolorization and COD reduction was 98.67 and 88.40%, respectively.
Sirianuntapiboon, Suntud; Sihanonth, Prakitsin; Somchai, Praphaisri; Atthasampunna, Poonsook; Hayashida, Shinsaku (Thailand Inst. Scientific Technological Res., Bangkok 10900, Thailand). Biosci., Biotechnol., Biochem., 59(7), 1185-9 (English) 1995. CODEN: BBBIEJ. ISSN: 0916-8451. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 10, 16, CA 123:151772 Sirianuntapiboon et al have observed that Rhizoctonia species D-90 decolorized molasses melanoidin medium and a synthetic melanoidin medium by 87.5% and 84.5%, respectively under experimental growth conditions. Mycelia grown in solutions of melanoidin turned dark brown; however, the melanoidin (dark brown in color) could be eluted from mycelia by washing in a NaOH solution and the max yield of melanoidin from mycelia reached 96.1%. Mycelia grown in potato dextrose medium did not have any electron-dense materials in the cytoplasm or around the cell membrane, but when such mycelia were transferred to melanoidin media, abundant electron-dense material appeared in the cytoplasm and around cell membranes. Subsequently, the electron-dense materials disappeared when the mycelia were returned to the potato dextrose medium for further growth. The Rhizoctonia species D-90 melanoidin decolorization mechanism involved melanoidin pigment absorption by the cells as a macromol and its intracellular accumulation in the cytoplasm and around the cell membrane as a melanoidin complex, which was then gradually decolorized by intracellular enzymes.
Chapman, J. A.; Correll, R. N.; Ladd, J. N. (Department of Soil Science, University of Adelaide, Glen Osmond 5064, Australia). Rev. Fr. Oenol., 152, 47-9 (English) 1995. CODEN: RFOEE4. ISSN: 0395-899X. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 16, CA 123:121955 Chapman et al has reported that wineries produce about 2-5 L wastewater/L of table wine manufactured. Wastewater is gaining recognition as a potential source of supplementary irrigation water, particularly in districts where restrictions have been placed on the use of groundwater for irrigation. Winery wastewater is usually lagooned, to allow solids to settle, before applying the effluent to soil. Lagooned winery and distillery effluents contain about 0.5-2 and 3-15 g organic carbon per liter respectively. This soluble carbon must be removed from the effluent to avoid unacceptable increases in the organic carbon in groundwater receiving excess water from the irrigated sites. The removal of soluble organic C from winery and distillery wastewater by adsorption and microbial decay in soils was detected under different levels of carbon loading.
Sekiguchi, M.; Tanabe, T.; Sawai, T. (Tokyo Metropolitan Isotope Research Center, Tokyo 158, Japan). JAERI-Conf, 95-003(Proceedings of the 6th Japan-China Bilateral Symposium on Radiation Chemistry, 1994), 280-4 (English) 1995. CODEN: JECNEC. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 16, CA 123:92173
Sekiguchi et al has investigated the decolorization and degradation of molasses pigments (melanoidins) in wastewater from yeast factories by ionizing radiation. In the case of samples with the same value of chromaticity (4000), the reduction degree of chromaticity of dialyzed sample reached 27.5% and 75% at a dose of 4.5 kGy and 14 kGy, respectively and was greater than that of non-dialyzed sample. Organic acids such as oxalic acid, formic acid and glycolic acid were formed with increasing dose, and the biodegradability (BOD/COD) of wastewater was increased with decrease in pH. The relationships between the value of chromaticity/TOC and mol. wt. of molasses pigments were obtained from subsequent experiments using dialyzed and non-dialyzed samples with the same value of TOC.
Shen, X.; Bousher, A.; Edyvean, R. G. J. (Dep. Chem. Eng., Univ. Leeds, Leeds LS2 9JT, UK). IChemE Res. Eventxe2x80x94Eur. Conf. Young Res. Chem. Eng., 1st, Volume 1, 469-71. Inst. Chem. Eng.: Rugby, UK. (English) 1995. CODEN: 61OUA9. DOCUMENT TYPE: Conference CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 45, 49, CA 123:122024
A study was conducted by Shen et alto remove color from a chemical manufacturing effluent. The effluent contained high levels of soluble organic compounds. The effluent was intensely black, the high solubility of colored constituents made common coagulation or adsorption techniques unsuitable for color removal. Results showed that a combination of FeCl2.H2O (as a reducing agent), lime, and bone charcoal removed 97% of the color.
Ishida, Koji; Iwabe, Hideki; Minami, Hirokazu; Kamisaka, Taichi (Kubota Kk, Japan). Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 07214093 A2 Aug. 15, 1995 Heisei, 4 pp. (Japan). CODEN: JKXXAF. CLASS: ICM: C02F009-00. ICS: C02F009-00; B01D019-00; C02F001-20; C02F001-78; C02F003-30. APPLICATION: JP 94-10156 Feb. 1, 1994. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal), CA 123:321319
The title process includes oxidizing COD-containing wastewater with O3 to convert the COD to biologically decomposing organic substances or HNO3xe2x80x94N, treating biol. in an aerobic tank under aerobic condition to oxidize and decompose the biol. decomposing organic substances and also to convert the residual N to HNO3xe2x80x94N, and treating biol. in an anaerobic tank under anaerobic condition to remove the biol. decomposing organic substances and HNO3xe2x80x94N.
Ishida, Koji; Iwabe, Hideki; Minami, Hirokazu; Kamisaka, Taichi (Kubota Kk, Japan). Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 07214092 A2 Aug. 15, 1995 Heisei, 4 pp. (Japan). CODEN: JKXXAF. CLASS: ICM: C02F009-00. ICS: C02F009-00; B01D019-00; C02F001-20; C02F001-58; C02F001-70; C02F001-78; C02F003-28. APPLICATION: JP 94-10157 Feb. 1, 1994. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal), CA 123:349361
The title process includes oxidizing COD-containing waster water by contacting with O3 in an O3 contact tank, blowing N2 into the oxidn.-treated water in a dissolved O2-removing tank to remove completely dissolved O2, and biol. Treating in an anaerobic filtration bed under anaerobic condition.
Sawai, Teruko; Sekiguchi, Masayuki; Tanabe, Hiroko (Tokyo Metropolitan Isotope Research Center, Tokyo 158, Japan). Tokyo-toritsu Aisotopu Sogo Kenkyusho Kenkyu Hokoku, 13, 57-63 (Japanese) 1996. CODEN: TASHEK. ISSN: 0289-6893. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 17, CA 125:307983
Due to the scarcity of water sources within the city, Tokyo is dependent on water from other prefectures. Recycling municipal wastewater is an effective means of coping with water shortage in Tokyo. Radiation treatment of wastewater for water recycling was studied by Sawai et al, specifically, degradation of molasses pigments in yeast manufacturing effluent. Dialyzed molasses pigments and non-dialyzed samples in wastewater were compared by chromaticity, UV absorption, color difference, and COD content. Dialysis and fractionation by permeable membrane were conducted with seamless cellulose tubing (Union Carbide Corporation) and spectra/Por membrane (Spectrum Medical Industries, Inc.). Total organic C (TOC) concentrations decreased and the dark brown color faded with increasing dose. High mol. wt. components of molasses pigments were degraded to lower mol. wt. substances and decomposed to CO2. The relationships between chromaticity/TOC and molasses pigments mol. wt. were obtained by radiation.
Brown, William M.; Trevino, Maria (Baker Hughes, Inc., USA). U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,536 A Mar. 7, 1995, 5 pp. (United States of America). CODEN: USXXAM. CLASS: ICM: C02F001-56. NCL: 210727000. APPLICATION: U.S. Ser. No. 93-57879 May 7, 1993. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal), CA 123:40265
After or during initial contact of the wastewater with the composition comprising polyaluminum chlorohydrate and a cationic polyelectrolyte, an organic liq. may optionally be added after which separation into an aq. phase and an organic phase occurs whereby the organic acids are removed in the organic phase which was reported by Brown and Trevino. The preferred polyaluminum chlorohydrate is aluminum chlorohydrate, and the preferred cationic polyelectrolyte is a high mol. wt. poly(di-Me diallyl)ammonium chloride.
Stuchl, Ivan (Vyzk. Ustav Cukrovarnicky, CUKRSPOL Praha-Modrany, a. s., Prague-Modrany, Czech Rep.). Listy Cukrov. Reparske, 111(1), 14-20 (Czech) 1995. CODEN: LCUREK. ISSN: 1210-3306. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal; General Review CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 44, CA 122:321440
In a review with 10 refs, treatment of waste water from sugar industry in Czech Republic and many other European countries is evaluated.
Alexoiu, N. Elena (Intreprinderea pentru Industrializarea Sfeclei de Zahar, Tandarei, Rom.). Rom. RO 100158 B1 Oct. 25, 1991, 5 pp. (Romania). CODEN: RUXXA3. CLASS: ICM: C02F001-52. ICS: C02F001-72. APPLICATION: RO 87-131339 Dec. 28, 1987. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 44, CA 119:55336
Alexoiu has reported that treatment of wastewater containing  greater than 10 g biodegradable organic substances/L includes (1) sedimentation for 40-140, (2) oxidation and chlorination for 120-160 min with 0.2-1.5 mol NaOCl/L and (3) 2-stage coagulation-flocculation with 50-500 mL Al sulfate/L followed by decantation. The treatment saves electrical energy and treatment agents. Typically, the treatment decreases the BOD5 value of the wastewater from 5000 to 60 mg/L.
I. Decolorization of Kraft Bleaching Effluents by the Lignin-Degrading Fungus IZU-154
Lee, Seon Ho; Kondo, Ryuichiro; Sakai, Kokki; Nishida, Tomoaki; Takahara, Yoshimasa (Fac. Agric., Kyushu Univ., Fukuoka 812, Japan). Mokuzai Gakkaishi, 39(4), 470-8 (English) 1993. CODEN: MKZGA7. ISSN: 0021-4795. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 43 (Cellulose, Lignin, Paper, and Other Wood Products) Section cross-reference(s): 60, CA 119:273687
Three white-rot fungi (IZU-154, Phanerochaete chrysosporium Burds and Coriolus versicoloy (L. ex Fr.) Quel.) were tested by Lee et al for their abilities to decolorize kraft bleaching effluents from the 1st alk. extn. stage. The fungus IZU-154 exhibited the effective decolorization of not only hardwood but also softwood kraft pulp bleaching effluent. For the softwood bleach plant effluent containing 10,000 color units (CU), treatment with IZU-154 in the presence of a small amt. of glucose (0.5%) resulted in 78% and 89% reduction of the color after one- and two-day incubation, respectively. On the other hand, when the effluent was treated under the same conditions, only 32% and 36% of the decolorization with C. versicolor and 49% and 72% of the decolorization with P. chrysosporium were observed within one- and two-day incubations, respectively. In comparison with 53% and 78% of color reductions achieved by IZU-154 with the softwood bleach plant effluent including glucose, addition of glucono-d-lactone to the effluent showed remarkable decolorizations of 83% and 94% within 12- and 24-h incubations respectively. Furthermore, the color of the effluent was effectively removed by the addition of acetic acid as an additive. Therefore, a greater color reduction by IZU-154 can be expected for a possible biotechnological application.
Nghiem, Nhuan P. (Nalco Chemical Co., USA). U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,577 A Apr. 18, 1995 10 pp. (United States of America). CODEN: USXXAM. CLASS: ICM: C02F003-34. NCL: 210606000. APPLICATION: U.S. Ser. No. 93-80933 Jun. 22, 1993. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 43, CA 123:92323
Nghiem, has investigated a process for removing color from a pulp and paper wastewater includes treating the wastewater with an enzyme, which is capable of oxidizing at least a portion of the color forming components of the wastewater, followed by treatment with a tannin-degrading microorganism capable of degrading at least a portion of the oxidized color-forming components.
II Froelich, Peter; Schwachula, Gerhard; Sarodnik, Eberhard (Sekt. Chem., Martin-Luther-Univ., Halle, Fed. Rep. Ger.). Plaste Kautsch., 27(10), 557-9 (German) 1980. CODEN: PLKAAM. ISSN: 0048-4350. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 36 (Plastics Manufacture and Processing) Section cross-reference(s): 66, CA 94:31432
Froelich et al have observed that the sorption-desorption properties of humic acids, colored substances in molasses, and the antibiotic Turimycin [39405-35-1] on anion exchangers and porous divinylbenzene-styrene copolymer [9003-70-7] (or terpolymers with acrylic compounds) indicate that polymeric adsorbents can be used to advantage in removing organophilic substances from polar solvents.
Sakurai, Shigeru (Taisei Road Construction Co., Ltd., Japan). Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 54051250 Apr. 21, 1979 Showa, 3 pp. (Japanese). (Japan). CODEN: JKXXAF. CLASS: IC: C02C005-12; C02C005-04. APPLICATION: JP 77-117659 Sep. 30, 1977. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 60 (Sewage and Wastes) Section cross-reference(s): 44, CA 91:78574
Sakurai et al have described a following method, H2O2 is added to wastewater, then the pH is adjusted to 4, and the wastewater is electrolyzed with an Fe anode to oxidize soluble pollutants. The insoluble pollutants are flocculated by adjusting the pH to 6.0-8.5. Thus, molasses manufactured wastewater containing 125 ppm COD was mixed with 0.5 mL 35% H2O2 solution/L, then the pH was adjusted to 2.9, and the wastewater was electrolyzed 20 min at 4.5-6.8 V with aeration. The treated wastewater was treated with NaOH to pH 8, then with polymer coagulant. The treated wastewater contained 8.0 ppm COD.
Kaga, Toshio; Hiramoto, Toshitaka; Hamanaka, Kenji; Sato, Matsukichi; Tokida, Yoshiyasu (Mitsui Sugar Co., Ltd.; Japan Organo Co., Ltd., Japan). Japan. Kokai JP 52108035 Sep. 10, 1977 Showa, 7 pp. (Japanese). (Japan). CODEN: JKXXAF. CLASS: IC: C13J001-08. APPLICATION: JP 76-22259 Mar. 3, 1976. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 44 (Industrial Carbohydrates), CA 88:75566
Kaga et al have used granular active carbon to decolorize brown liquors and molasses and regenerated by baking. Thus, a brown liquor of Brix 62-3, pH 8.1-8.3, and Stammer color 5.2-5.4 was passed through a regenerated active carbon column at 75-8xc2x0 and solids-carbon ratio 100 with 64% decolorization, and molasses having Brix 34-6, pH 5.8, and Stammer color 70 was passed through the same column at 72-3xc2x0 and solids-carbon ratio 3 with 82% decolorization. The active carbon was regenerated by heating at 800-50xc2x0 in steam for 15 min.
Chida, Takayuki; Tsuboi, Hidefumi (Hitachi Chemical Co., Ltd., Japan). Japan. Kokai JP 52090639 Jul. 30, 1977 Showa, 3 pp. (Japanese). (Japan). CODEN: JKXXAF. CLASS: IC: C13F003-00. APPLICATION: JP 76-6846 Jan. 23, 1976. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 44 (Industrial Carbohydrates), CA 88:24490
Chida et al has shown that molasses was decolorized with active carbon in an adsorption tower containing plate electrodes impressed with D.C. voltage. The pigments were dielectric polarized by the electrodes and adsorbed by active carbon. Thus, molasses was decolorized 98% in an adsortion tower containing granular active carbon and vertical carbon electrodes at 10-cm intervals at 0.1 A/dm2 and 8 V with retention time 3 h.
Shvets, V. N.; Knogotkova, E. I.; Pavlyuchenko, L. N. (Kiev. Tekhnol. Inst. Pishchevoi Prom., Kiev, USSR). Izv. Vyssh. Uchebn. Zaved., Pishch. Tekhnol., (4), 31-5 (Russian) 1977. CODEN: IVUPA8. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 44 (Industrial Carbohydrates), CA 88:8827
Shvets, et al have studied the filtration of molasses diluted to xcx9c35% with water through a column filled with AV-16 GS [12626-33-4] anion exchanger in the chloride form removed  greater than 50% of the colored substances and organic impurities. The effectiveness of the removal of these substances decreased in the order invert sugar greater than melanoidins greater than caramels. The decrease of the molasses concentration improved its decolorization by the exchanger. Colored substances in molasses could be coagulated by d.c. and removed by filtration, but the procedure was effective only below 5% molasses concentration Colored substances in molasses were not absorbed by Soviet AGS-4 activated carbon.
Bowe, John (United States Dept. of Agriculture, USA). U.S. pat. appl. U.S. Ser. No. 725720 A0 Dec. 20, 1985, 19 pp. Avail. NTIS Order No. PAT-APPL-6-725720. (English). (United States of America). CODEN: XAXXAV. APPLICATION: U.S. Ser. No. 85-725720 Apr. 22, 1985. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 43 (Cellulose, Lignin, Paper, and Other Wood Products), CA 104:151147
A method was described by Bowe to recover low mol. wt. aliphatic organic acids from kraft black liquor by ultracentrifugation (UC) of liquor followed by electrodialysis (E) of UC permeate, treating deionate from E with acid to precipitate lignin and electrolytic H2O-splitting of resulting solution.
Part III. Detection of Lactic Acid and Amino Acids from Melanoidin Decolorized by Enzymes of Coriolus versicolor Ps4a 
Ohmomo, Sadahiro; Aoshima, Ikuko; Tozawa, Yukiko; Ueda, Kiyomoto (Inst. Appl. Biochem., Univ. Tsukuba, Sakura 305, Japan). Agric. Biol. Chem., 49(9), 2767-8 (English) 1985. CODEN: ABCHA6. ISSN: 0002-1369. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 10 (Microbial Biochemistry), CA 103:175323
Ohmomo, et al have studied decolorization of melanoidin, a dark brown pigment in molasses wastewater, by enzymes from C. versicolor which produced lactic acid and various amino acids, such as, glycine, valine, glutamate, leucine, serine, etc. The amt. of lactic acid was equiv. to 10.5% of the C in melanoidin, whereas the amounts of amino acids were equiv. to 4-6% of the N in melanoidin. Treatment of molasses wastewater with the decolorizing enzymes reduced the color d. and at the same time, some useful organic acids were produced.
Beaupre, Marc F.; Cambron, Emile A.; Cambron, Emily T. (Can.). U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,876 A Sep. 11, 1984, 5 pp. (English). (United States of America). CODEN: USXXAM. CLASS: IC: D21C011-12. NCL: 162016000. APPLICATION: U.S. Ser. No. 82-400960 Jul. 22, 1982. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 43 (Cellulose, Lignin, Paper, and Other Wood Products), CA 101:194014
Beaupre, has described a process, in which a portion of black liquor (BL) is concentrated to at least 40%, cooled to 5-50xc2x0 C., acidified with H2SO4 containing Na2SO4, from ClO2 preparation, to pH 4.5, heated to xcx9c60xc2x0 C. to separate lignin [9005-53-2], neutralized with NaOH, treated with the 1st portion of BL and burned in furnace to recover inorganic, was described for augmenting the recovery capacity of kraft system.
(Domtar, Inc., Can.). Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 58036292 A2 Mar. 3, 1983 Showa, 5 pp. (Japanese). (Japan). CODEN: JKXXAF. CLASS: IC: D21C011-04. APPLICATION: JP 82-128830 Jul. 23, 1982. PRIORITY: CA 81-382387 Jul. 23, 1981. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 43 (Cellulose, Lignin, Paper, and Other Wood Products), CA 99:89814
Na compounds from kraft pulping black liquors are recovered by first acidifying the cooled liquor with acids containing H2SO4 to pH  less than 4.5 to coagulate lignin, heating the liquor at xcx9c60xc2x0 C., filtering the liquor, and finally cooling the filtrate to form crystallized Na2SO4 for recycling. Thus, kraft pulping black liquor (solids xcx9c50%) was cooled to xcx9c40xc2x0 C., acidified with H2SO4 to pH xcx9c3.5, heated at xcx9c60xc2x0 C., filtered, and cooled to xcx9c0xc2x0 C. to give recyclable Na2SO4.
Caperos Sierra, Alberto (Instituto Nacional de Investigaciones Agrarias, Spain). Span. ES 2006964 A6 May 16, 1989, 4 pp. (Spain) CODEN: SPXXAD. CLASS: ICM: D21C009-00. ICS: D21C011-00. APPLICATION: ES 88-1697 May 27, 1988. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 43 (Cellulose, Lignin, Paper, and Other Wood Products) Section cross-reference(s): 60, CA 114:26042
Caperos et al has studied that solids in black liquors are recovered as precipitates by mixing 1 part black liquor with 0.1-1.0 part reactive precipitating agents and separating the precipitate. Thus, 1000 cm3 black liquor of E. globulus was mixed with 1000 cm3 saturated solution of CaCl2 in EtOH to form precipitate, which was separated with a centrifuge and washed with a 1:1 EtOH-water mixture to give precipitate 134, organic components 105, lignin 53, and pentosans 8 g, with 85% yield.
Part X. Continuous Decolorization of Molasses Waste Water Using Immobilized Lactobacillus hilgardii Cells
Ohmomo, Sadahiro; Yoshikawa, Hiroshi; Nozaki, Kazuhiko; Nakajima, Tomoyoshi; Daengsubha, Wiwut; Nakamura, Isei (Inst. Appl. Biochem., Univ. Tsukuba, Tsukuba 305, Japan). Agric. Biol. Chem., 52(10), 2437-41 (English) 1988. CODEN: ABCHA6. ISSN: 0002-1369. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 16, CA 109:236219
The continuous decolorization of molasses wastewater (MWW) by immobilized cells of Lactobacillus hilgardii Wxe2x80x94NS was studied by Ohmomo et al. The immobilized cells showed the maximal decolorization efficiency in the presence of 1% glucose with a medium pH of 5.0 at 45xc2x0 C. On successive decolorization of MWW with recycling of the immobilized cells,  greater than 90% of the maximal decolorization yield was maintained for 1 mo when 0.05% peptone was added to MWW. In contrast, on continuous decolorization in a column type reactor, a sufficient decolorization yield could not be maintained, the decolorization yield dropped to half the maximal level during operation for 5 days.
Ishikawa, Hisao; Koide, Kazuo (Oji Paper Co., Ltd., Japan). Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 62090389 A2 Apr. 24, 1987 Showa, 7 pp. (Japan) CODEN: JKXXAF. CLASS: ICM: D21C011-04. ICS: C02-F001-44. APPLICATION. JP 85-226870 Oct. 14, 1985. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 43 (Cellulose, Lignin, Paper, and Other Wood Products), CA 107:79808
Ishikawa and Koide, have reported the removal of colloidizing the soluble lignin, followed by ultrafiltration. Thus, beech chips were cooked at effective alkali 14%, sulfidity 25%, liquor ratio 4, and 165xc2x0 C. The resulting black liquor was filtered, adjusted pH to 11, 10, and 9 with CO2, and ultrafiltered to give delignification 89%, 94%, and 97%, respectively.
Sawai, Teruko; Sekiguchi, Masayuki; Tanabe, Hiroko; Sawai, Takeshi (Tokyo Metrop. Isot. Res. Cent., Setagaya 158, Japan). Tokyo-toritsu Aisotopu Sogo Kenkyusho Kenkyu Hokoku, 10, 1-9 (Japanese) 1993. CODEN: TASHEK. ISSN: 0289-6893. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal), CA 121:16954
Decolorization of wastewater treatment plant effluent containing molasses pigment by gamma irradiation was studied by Sawai et al. The COD decreased and the dark brown color of the effluent faded away with increasing radiation dosage. The high mol. wt. components of molasses pigment were degraded to lower mol. wt. substances and were decomposed finally to carbon dioxide. Organic acids, such as formic, acetic, oxalic, citric, and succinic acid were formed as intermediates. The radiation treatment was enhanced by the addition of H2O2.
Zhang, Muen (Peop. Rep. China). Faming Zhuanli Shenqing Gongkai Shuomingshu CN 1057079 A Dec. 18, 1991, 5 pp. (People""s Republic of China). CODEN: CNXXEV. CLASS: ICM: D21C011-04. APPLICATION: CN 90-104181 Jun. 5, 1990. DOCUMENT TYPE: Patent CA Section: 43 (Cellulose, Lignin, Paper, and Other Wood Products) Section cross-reference(s): 60, CA 117:173646
Black pulping liquor is treated by adding solid CaCl2 or aq. solution containing CaCl2 (2-5 g/100 mL) to black pulping liquor, coagulating, and precipitating to remove lignin and recover dild. NaOH solution which was reported by Zhang. Thus, 17.5 g lignin and 6 g/L NaOH aq. solution were recovered by adding 3 g CaCl2 in 100 ml sulfate black liquor (from preparation of pine pulp), precipitating, and filtration.
Thananonniwat, Direk; Jatikavanich, Suchada; Sihanonth, Prakitsin (Fac. Sci., Chulalongkorn Univ., Bangkok 10330, Thailand). Microb. Util. Renewable Resour., Volume Date 1990, 7, 457-64 (English) 1991. CODEN: MURRE6. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 10, 16, 44, CA 117:55118
Thananonniwat et al have screened of 380 fungal strains isolated from Thai soil, fungal strain D-1 to decolorize molasses wastewater and produce polysaccharides at the same time. Conditions such as environmental factors and medium compn that affects growth, decolorization efficiency, and polysaccharide production were studied. Molasses wastewater supplemented with 2.5% glucose and 0.1% yeast ext., with the initial pH adjusted to 5.0, agitated on rotary shaker at 200 rpm, and incubated at 30xc2x0 C. gave the max. growth rate of xcx9c0.6257 g dried mycellal wt. per 100 mL of medium, max. decolorization activity of xcx9c97%, max. polysaccharide prodn. of xcx9c0.355 g, and the max dried matter wt. per 100 mL of medium.
Ichikawa, Hiroyasu; Taira, Naohide; Wada, Shinji; Tatsumi, Kenji (Hydrospheric Environmental Protection Department, National Institute Resources and Environment, Tsukuba 305, Japan). Mizu Kankyo Gakkaishi, 19(12), 1004-1008 (Japanese) 1996 Nippon Mizu Kankyo Gakkai CODEN: MKGAEY. ISSN: 0916-8958. DOCUMENT TYPE: Journal CA Section: 60 (Waste Treatment and Disposal) Section cross-reference(s): 16, CA 126:135031
A sol. of molasses wastewater, pretreated by activated sludge, was ozonated and then completely decolorized by ozone by Ichikawa et al. Total organic C (TOC) could be reduced only to xcx9c50% during a period of 60 min ozonization. The ozonated solution, after being mixed with activated sludge culture, was incubated for 10 days at 25xc2x0 C., and biodegradability was then assessed by dissolved organic C (DOC) reduction. DOC of the nonozonated solution could hardly be reduced even after 10 days incubation, indicating biodegradability. For the ozonated solution of pretreated molasses wastewater, a DOC removal of  greater than 70% was achieved and DOC in the solution was  less than 10 mg/L. Ozonization greatly improved the biodegradability of refractory organic compounds. A solution of molasses wastewater was ozonated directly. Ozone decolorized xcx9c90% of the molasses wastewater but TOC was reduced only to xcx9c8%. Biodegradability of ozonated molasses wastewater was improved.
In the hitherto known processes main drawbacks are use of acidic media, which involves corrosion problems, filtration problems due to colloidal particles and incomplete removal of organic as well as inorganic matter in the effluent water and color due to organics mainly lignin and mellanoidins.
In hitherto known processes attempts have been made to treat spent wash and black liquor separately.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a process for the treatment of an effluent comprising a mixture of spent wash from distillery and black liquor from pulp and paper industry.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for reducing COD, BOD, TDS and color of the effluent water from the spent wash, black liquor and wash water from distilleries and pulp and paper mills.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an eco friendly process.
To meet the above objects, the present invention provides a process for removal of COD, BOD TDS and color simultaneously at ambient temperature from a mixture of spent wash from distillery and black liquor from pulp and paper industry, thus saving energy cost, the operation does not involve any use of mineral acid thus, avoiding corrosion problems. The novelty of the process lies in the use of flocculating agent, comprising a mixture of salt of Group three and transition metal, mixture of natural earth""s along with an oxide of alkaline earth metal followed by the use of combination of ion exchange resins.
There is a continued interest on development of new improved process for removal of color, lignin, TDS, COD, BOD and other organic and inorganic matter produced during the alcohol fermentation and alkali digestion of pulp. It is a well-known fact that lignin and color in such types of effluents are not easily biodegradable and hence, has disposal problems in the natural environment.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a process for treating an effluent comprising a mixture of spent wash and black liquor, which comprises mixing a effluent with flocculating agent for a period of 1-60 minutes at ambient temperature, allowing the effluent to settle for a period of 5-240 minutes, separating the supernatant, contacting the supernatant with a mixture of ion exchange resin for a period of 5-30 minutes, allowing it to settle and separate the supernatant to obtain the treated effluent. Indion 840 is strong acid macroporous cation exchange resin having styrene matrix with sulphite as functional group and Indion xe2x88x92930 A is a strong base macroporous Type I anion exchange resin having polyacrylic links with quaternary ammonium functional groups. The adsorption on these resins is reversible and the resins are resistant to organic fouling. In one of the embodiment the present invention involves treatment of three mixtures of spent wash, black liquor and wash water from paper mill, where the ratio of these mixture of spent wash:black liquor:wash water ranges between 50-200:200-400:150-300.
In another embodiment of the invention, the effluent water is selected from spent wash, black liquor, wash water or mixtures thereof.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the present invention involves treatment of three mixtures of spent wash, black liquor and wash water from paper mill, where the ratio of these mixture of spent wash:black liquor:wash water ranges between 50-200:200-400:150-300.
In yet another embodiment, the flocculating agent used is a mixture of three components.
In yet another embodiment, the first component of the flocculating agent used is selected from sulfate, chloride, nitrate of Group III elements and transition metals.
In yet another embodiment, the first component is preferably a mixture of aluminum and iron metal sulfates.
In yet another embodiment, the second component of the flocculating agent used is a metal oxide selected from alkali or alkaline earth metals.
In yet another embodiment, the second oxide component used is selected from a group consisting of Sodium, Potassium, Magnesium and Calcium.
In yet another embodiment, the second oxide component used is preferably Calcium oxide.
In yet another embodiment, the third component of the flocculating agent used is a mixture of natural earth""s selected from a group comprising of fullers earth, bentonite, dolomite, sand, and garden soil.
In yet another embodiment, the third component used is a mixture of natural earth""s selected preferably from dolomite and bentonite.
In yet another embodiment, the components of the flocculating agent comprises aluminum sulfate, ferrous sulfate, dolomite, bentonite and calcium oxide and are in the ratio ranging from 40 to 80, 25 to 50, 5 to 10, 5 to 10 and 1000 to 5000.
In yet another embodiment, the components of the flocculating agent used comprises aluminum sulfate:ferrous sulfate:dolomite:bentonite:calcium oxide in the ratio of 60:30:5:5:5000.
In yet another embodiment, the amount of flocculating agent used is ranging from 10.1 gms to 40.4 gms.
In yet another embodiment, the ratio of flocculating agent to the effluent used is 10.1-40.4 gm:400-600 ml
In yet another embodiment, the ion-exchange resin used in step two is a mixture of commercially available ion-exchange resins, selected from strong acid macroporous cation exchange resin having styrene matrix and strong based macroporous Type I anion exchange resin having polyacrylic links in the ratio 1:1 (v/v).
In yet another embodiment, the ratio of flocculating agent to ion-exchange resins used is ranging between 10.01 to 40.4 gm:20 to 30 ml.
In yet another embodiment, the contact time of resin mixture with the supernatant obtained from the first step is ranging from 1-60 minutes, preferably in the range of 5-30 minutes.
The present invention involves treatment of three mixtures of spent wash, black liquor and wash water generated from paper mill as follows: Sample-1 wherein spent wash, black liquor and wash water are in the ratio of 200:400:250. In Sample-2 the ratio is 200:200:250 and in Sample-3 the ratio is 50:400:250.
The flocculating agent is selected from mixture of sulfate, chloride, nitrate of Group III elements and transition metals preferably a mixture of sulfate of aluminum and iron and an oxide of alkali or alkaline earth metals from Group I or II selected from a group comprising Sodium, Potassium, Magnesium and Calcium, preferably an oxide of Calcium along with natural earth""s selected from fullers earth, bentonite, dolomite, sand, garden soil, preferably dolomite and bentonite. The components of the flocculating agent comprising of aluminum sulfate:ferrous sulfate:dolomite:bentonite are in the ratio of. 60:30:5:5.
In one of the features of the present invention, the mixture of resins is a mixture of commercially available resins selected from the group comprising IR-120, IR-400, MB-106, Gel-A 23, ADS-600, Indion-840 and Indion-930 A, preferably a mixture of Indion 840 and Indion 930 A. in 1:1 proportion (v/v).
In one more feature, the contact time of resin mixture with the supernatant obtained from the first step ranges from 1-60 minutes, preferably in the range of 5-30 minutes.
In one of the features of the present invention all the operations of the process were carried out at ambient temperature without any use of mineral acid.
In the feature of the present invention, after the first step of the mixture of effluent treatment, significant reduction of COD, BOD and color was observed for all the mixtures of effluents tested.
In yet another feature of the present invention after the second step of the effluent treatment using ion exchange resin, the dark color of the mixture of the effluent sample changed to almost colorless or straw color within 30 minutes. It was also observed that COD and TDS values were reduced to a great extent.
In another feature of the present invention the resin mixture used in the process could be regenerated with known methods and reused.
The process of the present invention is described herein bellow with reference to the examples which are illustrative only and should not be construed to the limit of scope of the present invention in any manner.